


[vid] Tony/Peter - Jealousy (au-ish vid).

by strangest_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangest_love/pseuds/strangest_love
Summary: Peter's POV.Standing too closeIt’s hurting.I pictured the wordsThe warmth of your breath.I started the fireIt’s burning.Or - it's hard to be Peter Parker when Tony is around.





	[vid] Tony/Peter - Jealousy (au-ish vid).

**Author's Note:**

> I think the movies are quite platonic and I respect that. But all the fics that I'm reading are definitely not, so I'm sticking to that version of reality.


End file.
